


Domande frequenti

by orphan_account, Siamesa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Humor, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesa/pseuds/Siamesa
Summary: In un mondo dove Renly Baratheon ha accidentalmente trascorso la Guerra dei Quattro Re in ferie a Dorne, per sopravvivere le riunioni del Concilio Ristretto di Re Stannis serve una chiara comprensione di persone e orientamenti politici. Fortunatamente lui provvederà ad entrambe le cose... o almeno così pensa.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Helpful FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520205) by [Siamesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesa/pseuds/Siamesa). 



Al nostro nuovo maestro del conio:  
  
Benvenuto nel concilio ristretto! Ho scritto una guida che potrebbe aiutarti ad allungare la tua carriera, tenerti la testa, e forse, solo forse, servire il reame. Le cose sono cambiate qui intorno negli ultimi due mesi, ovviamente, e per adattarsi a questi cambiamenti servirà del tempo.  
  
Punto primo: il Re adesso partecipa per davvero alle sedute del concilio ristretto. Anzi, di solito il Re è il primo ad arrivare, e spesso fissa nuove sedute a orari strani del mattino.  
  
D: Questo significa che è felice di essere presente?  
  
R: No.  
  
D: Allora perché…  
  
R: Perché sono la cosa più vicina a una vita sociale che ha.  
  
D: Posso presentarmi ubriaco?  
  
R: Se ti presenterai ubriaco, verrai licenziato immediatamente.  
  
D: Con licenziato, intendi dire ‘dato a fuoco’?  
  
R: No, tranne se ti presenti ubriaco e ci provi con Melisandre.  
  
Questo ci porta alla nostra prossima parte:  
  
Punto secondo: i tuoi colleghi del concilio ristretto. Inizierò con quello più ovvio: me.  
  
Me!  
  
Come maestro delle leggi, sono l’unica persona rimanente del concilio di Re Robert (probabilmente; vedere sotto). Sto facendo questo lavoro da quando avevo sedici anni. Persone normali penserebbero che questo mi renda qualificato; persone normali non sono mio fratello. Ha passato gran parte della mia prima settimana interrogandomi sui punti più fini delle leggi dei Sette Regni. Aspettati che ti chieda molte questioni matematiche.  
  
D: Quanto specifico è un ‘punto più fine’?  
  
R: Sapevi che è illegale portare una carota nelle tasche posteriori nelle Terre dei Fiumi?  
  
D: Non lo sapevo.  
  
R: La pena può andare da una multa salata fino all’impiccagione.  
  
D: Dove ti trovavi durante la guerra, quando uomini stavano morendo e sanguinando?  
  
R: Come ho informato sua grazia ripetutamente, ero a Dorne, sovrintendendo una regia pace tra le Case Tyrell e Martell, coinvolte in una faida.  
  
D: Com’è andata?  
  
R: Credo che, propriamente motivate, le forze combinate di queste due Case abbiano un’ _enorme_  quantità di cose da offrire alla corona. L’esperienza è stata uno dei punti salienti della mia vita.  
  
D: Sono serviti sei mesi?  
  
R: È stata una pace  _fantastica_.  
  
Spostiamoci sulla prossima persona più attraente nella stanza:  
  
Lady Melisandre.  
  
Una sacerdotessa rossa di Asshai, Melisandre (NON chiamarla Mel) pone rimedio al fatto di essere una femmina straniera essendo  _completamente fuori di testa_. Comunque, pone rimedio al fatto di essere femmina, straniera,  _e_  completamente fuori di testa fermando tentativi di assassinio, adulando l’ego del Re, e, onestamente, facendo qualche volta un lavoro decente nel pretendere di essere un individuo ragionevole che offre consigli utili. La prima volta che vedrai Melisandre, vorrai scappare. La seconda realizzerai che non è così male. La quarta o quinta, invece, realizzerai che no, saresti  _davvero_ dovuto scappare.  
  
È apparsa sinceramente, anche se moderatamente, divertita da due delle mie battute, cosa che è sempre un vantaggio. Pensa che Stannis sia il Prescelto, che così non è.  
  
D: Sta andando a letto con il Re?  
  
R: Non ne ho idea. Dico questo onestamente, non ne ho genuinamente idea. Probabilmente.  
  
D: Dovrei tirare fuori, in qualunque momento, il fatto che probabilmente stia andando a letto con il Re?  
  
R: Hahaha DEI NO.  
  
D: Dovrei convertirmi alla sua religione?  
  
R: Fare così non la farà stare davvero zitta sull’argomento.  
  
D: Dovrei fingere che anch’io penso che il Re sia Azor Ahai rinato?  
  
R: Onestamente non se ne parla quasi mai. Io stesso sono incapace di gestire l’idea con faccia impassibile, ma fa ciò che pensi sia meglio.  
  
D: Lei ha dei veri poteri magici, o è solo come quell’idiota di nome Thoros e la sua spada “magica”?  
  
R: Può accedere candele trucidandole con lo sguardo. Potrebbe essere in grado di vedere il futuro. La gente che non le piace ha la tendenza di avere incidenti bizzarri e davvero sfortunati. Altrimenti vedi la prima D.  
  
D: Se si avvicinasse a me con una sanguisuga, dovrei…  
  
R: Scappare.  
  
Lord Davos Seaworth, Primo Cavaliere del Re.  
  
Ho incontrato Davos per la prima volta durante l’assedio di Capo Tempesta, quando avevo sei anni, e mangiai così tanto pesce sotto sale che vomitai. Mio fratello dimostrò la sua affascinante filosofia personale facendolo cavaliere e tagliandoli quattro dita. Per qualche inesplicabile ragione, questo ha convinto Davos che il sole orbita intorno alla testa di Stannis. Al momento è lord del Bosco delle Piogge, perché se la nobiltà si è arrabbiata quando Stannis ha fatto cavaliere un contrabbandiere, certamente accetteranno la cosa quando nominerà il suddetto Imperatore della Luna.  
  
Un individuo generalmente ragionevole con un enorme punto cieco. Il suo lavoro è offrire al Re consigli onesti da ignorare.  
  
D: Sta andando a letto  _lui_  con il Re?  
  
R: Spiegherebbe molto. Però ci darei peggiori probabilità che a Melisandre. Da notare è che scommettere su questo è proprio il tipo di cosa che fa licenziare persone innocenti nel concilio, e non dovresti certamente approcciare Loras Tyrell.  
  
D: Ruberà tutto il contenuto del castello e poi fuggirà, ridendo maniacalmente?  
  
R: Probabilmente no.  
  
D: Quindi se non farà nessuna delle due cose,  _qual è_  il suo scopo?  
  
R: Non ne ho idea. Potrebbe essere solo un uomo genuinamente buono.  
  
D: Oh, cielo.  
  
R: Veramente.  
  
D: Può essere corrotto per uccidere il Re?  
  
R: Sai quell’orribile e persistente odore di bruciato che permeava il cortile quando sei arrivato?  
  
D: Sì?  
  
R: Quello era l’ultimo tipo che lo ha pensato.  
  
D: Quindi è dalla parte di Melisandre.  
  
R: Oh, no, per niente. Solo niente alto tradimento.  
  
L’attuale maestro della flotta.  
  
Stannis è Re da due mesi. In questo periodo di tempo ci sono stati cinque maestri della flotta, non contando quello sul fondo della Baia delle Acque Nere.  C’è una semplice ragione per questo: lui era il maestro della flotta. È convinto che potrebbe fare il lavoro meglio di qualsiasi povero stronzo ricopra la funzione questa settimana, e che così potrebbe fare anche lord Seaworth, e che così potrebbe probabilmente fare Melisandre. La cosa sfortunata è che finora, in alcuni dei casi, ha avuto ragione.  _Shireen_  avrebbe potuto fare un lavoro migliore del numero quattro.  
  
Con tutta probabilità ci sarà un nuovo maestro della flotta al tempo della tua prima seduta del concilio; non preoccuparti di iniziare a conoscerlo.  
  
D:  _Cinque_?  
  
R: Cinque.  
  
D: Cos’hanno fatto?  
  
R: Una ottima domanda. Una lista parziale delle ragioni per le quali il maestro della flotta può essere licenziato si trova qui sotto, tieni però a mente che alcuni di loro sono responsabili per più d’una ragione, e che alcune ragioni sono state responsabili di più di un licenziamento.

  * Essere in ritardo per le sedute del concilio
  * Mangiare alla tavola del concilio
  * Insultare lord Seaworth
  * Irritare Melisandre
  * Essere in disaccordo con il Re
  * Essere d'accordo con il Re
  * Incompetenza madornale
  * Annegamento



Spero che questo chiarisca le cose.  
  
Non!Varys, Signore dei sussurri.  
  
Ha “provato” la sua “lealtà” “scoprendo” un “complotto” ai “danni” del “Re”. Probabilmente non è Varys incappucciato e con dei grandi baffi finti, ma visto che questo lo fa diventare chi dice di essere veramente (un povero apprendista signore dei sussurri di nessuna importanza), non è un gran miglioramento.  
  
D: Cos’è successo al vero Varys?  
  
R: Ha levato le tende prima che Stannis potesse finire di “ripulire casa.”  
  
D: Parlando della cosa, cos’è successo all’ultimo maestro del conio?  
  
R: Nessuno ne è sicuro. Ci sono stati, invece, resoconti di una strana scia di melma sulla strada per il Nido d’Aquila.  
  
Attuale comandate delle cappe dorate.  
  
Da quello che posso dedurre, questo è un uomo estremamente competente di sangue comune che è stato eletto alla sua posizione dai suoi pari. Mio fratello è pazzo.  
  
Il Cretino Comandante della Guardia Reale, Qualcosa Florent, Non M’Importa.  
  
La più prominente e primaria caratteristica non correlata alle orecchie è il disgustoso errore di giudizio che è stata la sua promozione al posto di Loras Tyrell. Alcuni potrebbero pensare che la posizione di comandante della Guardia reale dovrebbe andare al più forte, più fedele e più bel cavaliere della Guardia, ma apparentemente queste persone non sono state consultate.  
  
Mi fido che lavorerai con me per rimediare a questa ingiustizia.  
  
E, ovviamente…  
  
Il Re Stesso. Stannis Baratheon, Primo del Suo Nome, Re degli Andali, dei Rhoynar e dei Primi Uomini, Protettore del Reame.  
  
Scusatemi.  
  
~~È solo che, non potete capire, svegliarsi a Dorne, una mattina, per sentire che qualche idiota aveva fatto _Stannis_  Re~~-  
  
Tornando al punto.  
  
Stannis ha vinto in maniera convincente la Seconda Battaglia di Approdo del Re, provato in maniera abbastanza convincente che quella piccola abominazione bastarda di Joffrey era, di fatto, una bastarda abominazione, e affermato in maniera molto meno convincente che lui stesso era un ragionevole essere umano il quale altri ragionevoli esseri umani avrebbero voluto come Re. Comunque, eccolo qui, e spero che ti unirai a me nell’offrirgli tutto il tuo supporto.  
  
Potresti, ad un certo punto durante i primi cinque secondi della tua prima seduta del concilio, avere l’impressione che tu non piaccia a Stannis. Potresti anche, se sopravvivrai fino a circa la tua quinta seduta, avere la molto più pericolosa impressione che tu piaccia a Stannis, sotto sotto, e che lui valuti la tua opinione.  
  
D: Quale delle due impressioni è corretta?  
  
R: Eccoti un’utile linea guida:  
  
Come parla Stannis a qualcuno che sta per giustiziare:  
  
                “Dovrei prenderti la testa per questo.”  
  
Come Stannis parla con il suo migliore e unico amico:  
  
                “Dovrei prenderti la testa per questo, contrabbandiere.”  
  
Spero che questo risolva le cose.  
  
D: Il Re mi ha affibbiato un soprannome. È un bene?  
  
R: No. Come regola generale, è anche un brutto soprannome.  
  
Punto terzo: Cosa succede davvero alle sedute del concilio?  
  
Arriva puntuale. Questo è di ENORME importanza. Se non farai altro durante tutto il tuo periodo nel concilio (e questo non è difficile), arriva sempre puntuale. Anche quando, per qualche dannata ragione, c’è una seduta d’emergenza del concilio alle quattro del mattino, arriva puntuale.  
  
Ci sono certe cose sulle quali potrai contare che succederanno ad ogni singola seduta. Puoi contare, per esempio, ogni proposta generale essere ricevuta con una variante di questa conversazione:  
  
Melisandre: Dovremmo dare fuoco a qualcosa.  
  
Davos: Non dovremmo dare fuoco a niente.  
  
Loro continueranno sulla falsariga di questa conversazione per qualche tempo. Occasionalmente qualcun altro interverrà, ma, fidati delle mie parole, è senza senso. Il Re è stato molto rammaricato quando ha appreso di non poter semplicemente nominare Melisandre e lord Seaworth per tre posizioni del concilio a testa, e togliere di mezzo gli intermediari.  
  
Eventualmente Stannis interromperà la conversazione e sceglierà, che ne so, chiunque gli stia facendo il miglior massaggio delle spalle al momento, e daremo fuoco o meno a qualcosa. Se è qualcosa di molto importante, uno o entrambi potrebbero continuare a discutere anche dopo che ha deciso.  **Sono gli unici a cui è permesso farlo**.  
  
D: Ci sono altri ricorrenti argomenti di discussione?  
  
R: Sono contento che lo abbia chiesto! I tre maggiori ricorrenti argomenti di discussione non collegati alla piromania sono, in ordine di importanza, i seguenti:  
  
La Guerra Nel Nord.  
  
Questo è, ovviamente, un argomento molto importante, e non dovrebbe sorprendere nessuno che ognuno nel concilio possa avere spesso fino a diciassette opinioni contradittorie per seduta su quello che dovremmo fare.  
  
Punti ricorrenti da enfatizzare riguardanti la guerra includono “suo padre è morto per il mio diritto al trono,” “forse l’inverno arriverà e li ucciderà tutti” e “abbiamo considerato mettere a fuoco Sansa Stark?” I problemi con tutti questi punti dovrebbero essere ovvi.  
  
Quella Ragazza Targaryen Nel Continente Orientale  
  
Aspettati che gran parte di questa conversazione deragli in un dibattito sull’esistenza o meno dei draghi. Ci saranno ombre d’ali su Approdo del Re prima che questa discussione venga risolta.  
  
Tentativi di Assassinio  
  
Il reame ha sopportato il Re Folle Aerys per quasi vent’anni prima che una combinazione di mediocre educazione genitoriale e altofuoco gli procurasse una pugnalata alle spalle. Joffrey ha iniziato il suo regno ignorando palesemente i suoi consiglieri e uccidendo non solo un lord supremo, ma veri e propri neonati, e c’è voluta comunque una guerra per detronizzarlo. Stannis è stato Re per due mesi, e finora la gente l’ha provato a uccidere su base settimanale.  
  
Il perché di questo? È una questione complicata, una questione a cui verrà senza dubbio data una risposta in cinque paragrafi da studenti di storia indicibilmente annoiati nei secoli a venire. Segue una lista delle cose che Stannis ha fatto per far arrabbiare la popolazione generale del continente occidentale:

  * Iniziato una guerra
  * Convertito ad una religione straniera
  * Tentato di convertire altri alla suddetta religione straniera/non si sta impegnando abbastanza per convertire altri alla suddetta religione straniera
  * Aumentato severamente le tasse sulle granaglie
  * Fallito di porre fine ad una guerra
  * Finito di tenere giostre
  * Stato generalmente antipatico
  * Deve ancora sorridere in pubblico
  * Assassinato Tywin Lannister
  * Continua a dar fuoco alle persone
  * Rifiuta di lasciar perdere alcuni rancori solo perché abbiamo trascorso un anno a mangiare ratti
  * È all’improvviso bizzarramente preoccupato dei zombie di ghiaccio



Segue una lista dell’unica cosa con la quale sembra che la persona media a corte abbia un problema:

  * Nominato un ex-contrabbandiere Primo Cavaliere del Re



D: Questo non può essere esatto. Certamente obiettano anche a Melisandre?  
  
R: Non in faccia, non lo fanno.  
  
D: Questo è ragionev- aspetta.  _Zombie di ghiaccio?_  
  
R: La tua ipotesi è buona quanto la mia.  
  
E questo riassume circa tutto. Non vedo l’ora di vederti alla nostra prossima seduta, purché che le strade reggano, il Nord rimanga al suo posto, e che non scendano elfi dal cielo.  
  
  
  
_Renly Baratheon,  
Principe di Capo Tempesta_.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'è un piccolo, spiacevole appezzamento di terreno tra le Torri Gemelle e l'Incollatura. Non è abbastanza grande per due eserciti. Sicuramente non è abbastanza grande per questi due.

Benvenuti al Nord: Un’Utile FAQ  
  
[Nota importante: sì, sì, comprendo che non siamo ancora tecnicamente nel Nord. Penso che, comunque, sarete d’accordo che “Benvenuti nel Gelido Culo delle Terre dei Fiumi” non suoni così bene.]  
  
La prima domanda: Cosa, nel nome di tutti i dei, ci facciamo  _qui_?  
  
Sono contento che tu l’abbia chiesto! Stiamo “risolvendo la guerra.” Potremmo anche star andando a salvare la Barriera, ma spero che i guardiani siano alloggiati bene, perché dovranno aspettare per tanto, tanto tempo.  
  
D: Ho sentito anche qualcosa a proposito di zombie di ghiaccio?  
  
R: C’è una mano. Si muoveva da sola.  
  
D: Veramente?  
  
R: Era, lo ammetto, molto, molto disgustosa.  
  
D: Ma  _zombie di ghiaccio_?  
  
R: Ehi, se non puoi fidarti di una piromane fanatica che pensa che Stannis Baratheon sia il prescelto, di chi ti puoi fidare?  
  
Risolvendo la Guerra  
  
Prima togliamoci di mezzo alcuni dettagli della guerra stessa.  
  
D: Chi ha iniziato tutto questo?  
  
R: I Lannister hanno imprigionato Ned Stark.  
  
D: Tutte le persone coinvolte in quella frase sono morte.  
  
R: Vedi il problema.  
  
D: Allora, perché  _continuare_?  
  
R: Indipendenza del Nord!  
  
D: Veramente?  
  
R: No. Continuiamo con questo perché i comandanti delle due parti sono un ragazzo di quindici anni e mio fratello Stannis.  
  
Ci sono due metodi per risolvere la guerra. Li chiamerò  **Battaglia**  e  **Diplomazia**.  
  
Battaglia  
  
(Detta anche: Suppongo che questo sia il perché dell’esercito)  
  
Battaglia devasterà ancor di più un regno già devastato. Questo non ha mai fermato nessuno nell’intera storia del continente occidentale, ma per il momento ci sta rallentando.  
  
D: Possiamo sconfiggere il Nord?  
  
R: Senza dubbio.  
  
D: Possiamo sconfiggere il Nord e avere un esercito per far fronte ai bruti?  
  
R: Di nuovo, vedi il problema.  
  
Questo ci lascia con l’opzione numero due, almeno per il momento.  
  
Diplomazia  
  
In teoria questo finirà con Robb Stark inginocchiato e Stannis che lo nominerà di nuovo lord supremo. Uniremo le nostre forze, schiacceremo i bruti e rivolgeremo la nostra attenzione ai zombie.  
  
La nostra arma migliore, diplomaticamente (tranne me medesimo, ovviamente) è la nostra abilità di mantenere un “fronte unito.” Quello che significa è abbastanza semplice. Un uomo altrimenti ragionevole, per esempio lord Seaworth, potrà passare otto ore per notte a dissuadere lentamente il Re dall’esigere una qualsiasi parte del corpo di Robb Stark per pagarne l’alto tradimento. Il giorno seguente, potrà solamente dare un’occhiata significativa e imbarazzante verso le sue dita mancanti mentre Stannis informerà lady Catelyn che taglierà via il braccio di suo figlio.  
  
Non mi piace far parte di un “fronte unito.”  
  
D: È successo veramente?  
  
R: Oh, mio piccolo bambino dell’estate. Scusami mentre rido molto, molto amaramente.  
  
Questo ci porta al nostro argomento successivo: i nostri punti primari di accordo.  
  
Eliminato: Un matrimonio tra Shireen Baratheon e Brandon o Rickon Stark.  
  
Questo piano, un radicato favorito di impacciati accordi di pace dappertutto, ha sofferto la prima battuta d’arresto quando, ovviamente, è venuto alla luce che nessuno aveva idea di dove  _fosse_  Brandon Stark. Ha sofferto poi il colpo di grazia quando abbiamo incontrato per la prima volta Rickon, che ha quattro anni e al quale piace mordere le persone e non lasciarle andare. Pensa di essere un meta-lupo, cosa che suppongo sarebbe normale comportamento da bambini, se non fosse per il fatto che  _l’enorme meta-lupo nero_  che lo segue intorno è  _anche_  convinto che sia un meta-lupo. Uomini adulti si spaventano quando ringhiano in unisono. Stannis non gli darà il permesso di essere nello stesso  _castello_  di Shireen, figuriamoci poi di rischiare di fargli fare un figlio con un debole per conigli vivi.  
  
Cose che siamo disposti ad offrire:  
 

  1. Sansa Stark



Abbiamo trovato Sansa poco dopo aver preso Approdo del Re, vicino al corpo insanguinato di Ilyn Payne con un coltello in mano. Dovrebbe essere notato che, comunque, tutte le ferite apparivano essere state inflitte da un grande uomo con una spada lunga, significando o che non l’ha ucciso lei o che stiamo tutti sostanzialmente esistendo a suo comodo.  
  
Gli Stark vogliono  _davvero_  Sansa indietro, ma non sono ancora disposti a scambiare un regno per lei, facendo loro, come minimo, più intelligenti di Rhaegar Targaryen.  
  
D: Stannis l’ucciderà davvero se non si arrendono?  
  
R: Questo è il senso di avere un ostaggio.  
  
D: E?  
  
R: Trovo che la cosa più intelligente da fare sia non porre limiti a ciò che Stannis potrebbe o non potrebbe fare.  
  
D:  _Loro_  pensano che Stannis la ucciderà davvero se non si arrendono?  
  
R: Penso che siano tutti abbastanza convinti che potranno ucciderlo prima.  
  
     2. Ghiaccio.  
  
L’ancestrale spada di acciaio valyriano degli Stark, Ghiaccio è tenuta in un posto segreto, che può essere dedotto facilmente cercando la folla di scudieri ammirati.  
  
D: Gli Stark hanno una  _spada lunga_  valyriana?  
  
R: Gli Stark, come sono felici di ricordarci, sono stati Re del Nord per ottomila dannati anni.  
  
D: Gli scudieri di solito non hanno qualche tipo di  _compito_?  
  
R: Qualcuno potrebbe pensare così. Sfortunatamente, al momento stiamo soffrendo di qualcosa che assomiglia a un’invasione di scudieri e non siamo stati ancora in grado di assegnarli tutti a cavalieri.  
  
D: Qual è la ragione per questo, comunque?  
  
R: Beh, la maggior parte di loro sono ostaggi delle Terre dell’Ovest, e una buona parte degli altri sono Frey.  
  
D: Come stanno i Frey, al momento?  
  
R: Hanno tentato di far pagare il pedaggio a Stannis per attraversare il fiume, ma che l’avrebbero dimezzato se avesse ucciso per loro Robb Stark.  
  
D: Com’è andata?  
  
R: Posso dire onestamente che non ho mai amato così tanto mio fratello in vita mia.

  
     3. “Tuo padre è morto per il mio diritto al trono.”

Stannis adora questa frase, e come il resto delle poche cose che gli piacciono veramente, ne è moderatamente ossessionato. Presto nominerà questa sentenza ad un posto nel concilio ristretto, e le chiederà domande sincere a proposito della sua religione.  
  
D: A qualcun altro piace questa frase?  
  
R: No.  
  
Gli Uomini del Nord Stessi  
  
Appena prima che lasciassi Approdo del Re per fare Cose Importanti a Dorne, Daenerys Targaryen ha sposato un signore dei cavalli Dothraki. Individui preoccupati ad Approdo del Re hanno iniziato a dibattere la terrificante prospettiva del continente occidentale invaso da un’orda di selvaggi urlanti. Sono felice di poter riferire che questo non è più una preoccupazione, perché sta  _già accadendo._  
  
A questo punto ho passato quasi due settimane con l’esercito del Nord e non ho ancora scoperto un singolo grano di senso di stile tra di loro. Preferiscono barbe enormi, non pensano ci sia nulla di sbagliato nel fatto che bambini dai denti aguzzi cavalchino lupi, e non organizzano  _mai_  tornei. Non sono più completamente sicuro del perché sia così importante per Stannis tenerli come parte del regno.  
  
Uomini del Nord Individualmente Importanti:  
  
Casa Stark  
  
Robb Stark, Chiamato Re del Nord  
  
La cosa più importante di Robb Stark è, ovviamente, che tu  _potresti_  non chiamarlo Re del Nord. Vorresti chiamarlo lord Stark, e vorrai farlo nel tono di più gelida gentilezza che puoi, abbastanza da far mettere tutti quelli sul concilio di pace sull’orlo del precipizio per orgoglio della semantica.  
  
Robb è un ragazzo arrabbiato il cui padre è stato ucciso, ed è riuscito a diventare un eroe di guerra a discapito di una serie di cattive decisioni e di una barba nettamente inferiore. A un certo punto ha perso quasi tutto il suo esercito, ma ovviamente questo non era il punto quando Stannis ha deciso di marciare verso Nord.  
  
Robb sembra abbastanza simpatico, ma adesso ha riavuto indietro il suo esercito, e non si arrenderà senza un’ _ottima_  ragione.  
  
D: Ha un lupo?  
  
R: Certo che ce l’ha! Il suo nome è Vento Grigio, e non gli piaci.  
  
D: Sono solo io, o la sua corona è ancora più brutta di quella di Stannis?  
  
R: Non sei solo tu.  
  
Lady Catelyn, la Vedova Stark  
  
Di gran lunga la più competente tra i figli di Hoster Tully, lady Catelyn è educata, eloquente e cortese, nulla di questo però riesce ad annullare il fatto che rammarichi profondamente di non aver potuto uccidere l’intera famiglia Lannister a mani nude. I pareri sono divisi sul fatto se Robb ascolti troppo sua madre, o se la debba ascoltare molto di più.  
  
D: Quindi, quella cosa con lo Sterminatore di Re…?  
  
R: C’è stata una cosa con lo Sterminatore di Re, sì.  
  
D: Cosa?  
  
R: Potrebbe averlo liberato per misericordia quando è diventato inutile come ostaggio, potrebbe averlo strangolato lentamente e poi fatto il bagno nel suo sangue. Gli uomini del Nord sono abbastanza silenziosi sui dettagli.  
  
D: Ma c’è stato qualcosa?  
  
R:  _Probabilmente_.  
  
Ulteriori Piccoli Stark  
  
Ce ne sono due di questi. Come regola generale, non siamo autorizzati a essere da nessuna parte vicino a loro.  
  
D: Cosa dovrei fare se mi avvicino a un piccolo Stark?  
  
R: Sotto nessuna circostanza ti devi avvicinarti un piccolo Stark.  
  
D: Cosa dovrei fare se un piccolo Stark si avvicina a me?  
  
R: Nessuno sembra aver informato i figli degli Stark che non gli è permesso alcun contatto con gli uomini del Sud – o, più probabile, gli è stato detto e non gli importa. Se uno di loro ti si avvicina, rimani calmo. Cerca di emanare un’aria di assoluta inoffensività, e, se necessario, fai cadere la tua arma. Verrai circondato velocemente da un gruppo di uomini grandi e pelosi e/o meta-lupi, tutti loro guardandoti come se fossi personalmente responsabile di ogni brutta cosa successa al Nord almeno dall’Anno della Falsa Primavera. Rimani calmo, ma sappi che possono fiutare la paura, specialmente se sono meta-lupi.  
  
Parlando dei quali…  
  
I Meta-Lupi.  
  
Ci sono  ~~due~~  tre di questi, adesso ce ne sono tre. Evitali A TUTTI I COSTI. Sappi che Robb Stark porta il suo meta-lupo alle sedute del concilio di pace, come se fosse un cane da salotto. Sappi anche che gli uomini del Nord trovano che una sensata paura di animali selvatici giganti sia la cosa più divertente che abbiano mai visto.  
  
Da quando si è presentato il terzo di notte siamo stati circondati dall’ululare. Rimani nella tua tenda.  
  
Ned Stark  
  
Ned Stark è morto, ma questo non lo ha fermato dall’essere di gran lunga la più importante figura alle sedute del concilio di pace. Ha tutti gli attributi necessari di un grande eroe: coraggioso, onorabile, e senza testa. Uomini senza testa – questo è fondamentale – non possono parlare. Questo significa che tutti gli altri hanno il solenne dovere di parlare  _per_  loro.  
  
E questa è la situazione: nessuno qui ha la minima idea di cosa Ned Stark avrebbe fatto in una situazione del genere. Vorrei fare l’ulteriore ragionamento che forse non dovremmo decidere la sorte dei Sette Regni sulla base di quello che avrebbe fatto Ned Stark, perché – e questo è fondamentale – quello che Ned Stark ha fatto all’inizio di tutta questa faccenda è stato  _farsi decapitare_.  
  
D: Sei stato decapitato, Renly?  
  
R: No. Eppure  _nessuno_  mi vuole ascoltare.  
  
Uomini del Nord Non Stark  
  
Gli uomini del Nord nel concilio di pace sono Robb, lady Catelyn e quattro alfieri del Nord: Gigante Arrabbiato, Nonna Omicida, Davos delle Paludi, e Oh Guarda Ci Hanno Portato Uno Zombie Di Ghiaccio Come Sono Gentili. Sono riassunti qua sotto.  
  
Lord Jon “Grande Jon” Umber.  
  
Faccio una breve pausa per parlare di soprannomi del Nord. Il Nord ha una piccolissima scorta di buoni soprannomi, e gli Stark ne hanno la maggior parte. È facile soprannominare uno Stark, perché puoi solamente aggiungere un aggettivo o verbo alla parola “lupo” - Giovane Lupo, Ragazza-Lupo, Lupo Selvaggio, Lupo Mordi-Caviglie, ecc. Il “Grande Jon” ne è uscito abbastanza bene, ma il resto della rappresentativa Umber è composta da “Cibo per Corvi”, “Flagello delle Puttane” e “Piccolo Jon”. Questi non sono soprannomi. Questi sono insulti degni di un duello. E la cosa è che quando un uomo del Sud ha un soprannome stupido (per esempio “Pesce Nero”, vedi sotto) sa che è un soprannome stupido. Lord Seaworth non si fa chiamare “Cavaliere delle Cipolle” perché pensa che le cipolle siano la verdura più ganza. Si fa chiamare Cavaliere delle Cipolle perché le persone l’avrebbero insultato comunque, e in questo modo lo fanno ai suoi termini. Ma qui c’è un uomo del Nord che risponde al soprannome di “Grosso Secchio,” e se lo trovi divertente sarà elettrizzato di tagliarti via una tua gamba.

  1. Lord Umber.



Obiettivo diplomatico: Che il Nord vada a combattere i bruti come stato indipendente  
  
Se lo vogliamo dalla nostra parte: Stannis probabilmente dovrà sconfiggerlo in una rissa da bar.  
  
Probabilità che questo succeda: Basse.  
  
D: Allora, come ha perso quelle dita?  
  
R: Vento Grigio le ha morse via.  
  
D: Allora nutre del risentimento per questo?  
  
R: Certo che no. Anzi, apparentemente questo è stato il fatto che ha cementato la sua lealtà ad un adolescente come Re di un Nord indipendente.  
  
D: Questo ha alterato la tua visone del mondo in qualche modo?  
  
R: Apparentemente, sto perdendo tempo con le mie abilità diplomatiche, bell’aspetto e personalità affascinante. Se voglio assicurarmi la devozione a lungo termine dei miei sottoposti, quello che devo fare davvero è  _tagliare via appendici minori_.  
  
D: Due persone è un campione molto piccolo.  
  
R: Anche  _una_  sola persona è una tendenza molto allarmante.

     2. Lady Maege Mormont

Lady Mormont ha un’ascia. Questa non è la sua unica caratteristica rilevante, nemmeno per sogno, ma sarà certamente la prima cosa che noterai. Ogni uomo nella stanza ha una spada, ovviamente, ma è quella gigante, luccicante, ascia argentata che incombe sopra le spalle di una piccola donna anziana che rafforza veramente il pensiero “ehi, ci sono  _armi_  in questa stanza di  _persone arrabbiate e instabili_.”  
  
  
Molte armi.  
  
  
Obiettivo diplomatico: Uomini di ferro morti e probabilmente leggi di successione dorniane.  
  
  
Se la vogliamo dalla nostra parte: Accentuare il ruolo che Stannis ha avuto nel schiacciare la Flotta di Ferro all’epoca.  
  
  
Probabilità che questo succeda: Ci sto provando. Lo sto facendo davvero. Che non si dica che sono incapace di complimentare mio fratello solo perché lui è completamente incapace di complimentare me. Non sono lui, e non porto rancore in quel modo. Davvero.  
  
  
D: Cos’ha contro gli uomini di ferro?  
  
  
R: Tranne il fatto che sono pirati detestabili, che rubano e che hanno uno stile di vita religioso che può essere riassunto come “Melisandre, ma con annegamenti?”  
  
  
D: Sì.  
  
  
R: Apparentemente gli piace assaltare Isola dell’Orso durante le loro incursioni. Questa non sarebbe la mia reazione ad un posto chiamato come enormi carnivori, ma ehi, a ognuno il suo.  
  
  
D: Parlando di orsi, è vero che uno è il padre delle sue figlie?  
  
  
R: Margaery mi ha informato che è biologicamente impossibile.

     3. Lord Howland Reed

Ad una prima occhiata potresti non notare Howland Reed. Questo perché, per essere l’ultimo sopravvissuto della missione di salvataggio di Lyanna Stark, fa un’ _eccellente_  imitazione di un rivestimento stranamente colorato. Tu vedi l’ascia, il gigante e il  _lupo dannatamente grande_ , e probabilmente non noterai nemmeno l’uomo basso vestito di marrone finché non parlerà, cosa che fa, naturalmente, di rado.  
  
  
Il suo stemma è una lucertola-leone, una creatura che, casualmente, si camuffa come un innocuo tronco fino a quando non salta su e ti mangia vivo.  
  
  
Obiettivo diplomatico: Nessuno lo conosce.  
  
  
Se lo vogliamo dalla nostra parte: È sempre possibile che possa essere influenzato da un dibattito ragionevole.  
  
  
Probabilità che questo succeda: La mia è una risata molto, molto amara.  
  
  
D: È vero che ha ucciso ser Arthur Dayne?  
  
  
R: Loras l’ha chiesto, ma invece di rispondergli, è sembrato solo pensieroso per il resto della seduta.  
  
  
D: Era un tipo di pensierosità silenziosa differente dalla norma?  
  
  
R: A posteriori, probabilmente no.

     4. Lord Roose Bolton

  1. Hai sentito quel freddo che ha inondato la stanza? Potrebbe essere solo il fatto di essere sul confine con il Nord in inverno, ma potrebbe essere anche Roose Bolton che entra nella stanza. Il suo sigillo è, e non me lo sto inventando, un corpo scuoiato. Uomini caricano volontariamente sotto quel vessillo, in qualche modo ancora convinti di star seguendo una causa nobile, nello stesso modo in cui degli uomini hanno volontariamente provato, tanto tempo fa, a mettere un uomo chiamato “Daemon Blackfyre” sul Trono di Spade. Un giorno, specialmente se Stannis sarà Re ancora per molto, ci saranno eserciti che marceranno sotto una bandiera nera con sopra una cipolla, e  _comunque_  non avranno il peggior stemma del continente occidentale.



A Melisandre non piace. Sotto circostanze normali, lo prenderei come una testimonianza di buon carattere, ma questo era prima che portasse una scodella per sanguisughe ad una seduta del concilio.  
  
  
Obiettivo diplomatico: Presumibilmente qualcosa di più terribile di quello che noi, meri mortali, possiamo immaginare.  
  
  
Se lo vogliamo dalla nostra parte: Non lo vogliamo.  
  
  
Se ci  _serve_  dalla nostra parte: Un sacrificio di vergini?  
  
  
Probabilità che questo succeda: Significativamente più alte di quante sia a mio agio con.  
  
  
D: Perché voleva le sanguisughe?  
  
  
R: Non vuoi saperlo. Io non lo volevo, eppure l’ho saputo comunque.  
  
  
D: Uno dei Frey non ha affermato che era un traditore?  
  
  
R: Gli Frey hanno affermato molte cose quando hanno avuto a che fare con un esercito.  
  
  
D: Di sicuro  _sembra_  un traditore.  
  
  
R: Oh, innegabilmente, ma non è il nostro traditore. Non c’è modo che le cose stessero andando così male se Stannis avesse un traditore proprio nel bel mezzo del concilio di guerra di Robb Stark.  
  
  
D: Guarda, ha in mente  _qualcosa_. Quelli non sono gli occhi, le dita e la carnagione giallastra di un uomo che non ha in mente  _qualcosa_.  
  
  
R: Congratulazioni! Evidentemente sei più intelligente di Robb Stark.  
  
  
Uomini delle Terre dei Fiumi  
  
  
Edmure Tully  
  
  
Anche Edmure Tully è sul concilio di pace.  
  
  
Aspetta. Dove sono tutti gli altri?  
  
  
Potresti aver notato, che nel tempo che abbiamo impiegato per trascinare qui le nostre forze, l’esercito del Nord ha perso una significativa parte delle sue forze. Questo non è, come appare ad una prima occhiata, un buon segno. Per quanto ne sappiamo, alcune migliaia di soldati, Brynden Tully, un certo numero di illustri lord e Regina Jeyne non sono scomparsi nell’aria. Sono lì fuori, da qualche parte. In agguato. Che aspettano.  
  
  
Il sospetto generale è che se Rickon e Arya Stark svanissero all’improvviso, saranno stati spostati nella relativa sicurezza delle forze di accompagnamento, e anche che il corpo principale dell’esercito del Nord ha cessato con la diplomazia e sarà sul punto di attaccare. Di fatto probabilmente vedremo molto prima l’attacco, invece di notare i bambini scomparsi, ma è almeno bello fingere di aver capito cosa stia succedendo.  
  
  
Per Concludere  
  
  
Beh, eccoci qui. Io non voglio essere qua. Tu non vuoi essere qua. Probabilmente anche i ratti nei carri delle provviste non vogliono essere qua. Ma almeno posso dire questo.  
  
  
D: Dire cosa?  
  
  
R: Questo batte di  _gran lunga_  gli zombie di ghiaccio.  
   
  
  
_Cordialmente vostro,_  
_Renly Baratheon, Principe di Capo Tempesta_


End file.
